Maintenance
by alooriana
Summary: [shounen ai] [reno x rufus] When Tseng is in a bad mood, he forces Reno to fix the ShinRa helicopter. However, the gruelling task may not turn out to be so troublesome after all.


Reno stared at the console of the helicopter, before swearing loudly and kicking it, dumping himself in one of the nearby seats. How did he get stuck fixing the goddamn helicopter? Why did Tseng always make him do the dirty work?

Well, it might have something to do with the fact that he never did any other work. In fact, the last time Reno had done some paperwork himself was nearing 6 months ago.  
6 months of wheedling Tseng to let him go free, or buttering up Elena or Rude to do it for him. But Tseng had been more pissed off than usual today, and sent Reno to do maintenance on the Turks' helicopter.

Sometimes, Reno thought the only thing worth staying in the Turks was Rufus.  
And, most of the time he was right.

Reno leaned back and brought his legs up to rest on the console, crossing them leisurely.  
Rufus and he had been 'lovers' for some time now. When he wasn't with him, Reno could almost laugh at the vast differences between him and the vice President.  
Reno had a fiery, rash personality, and Rufus had a calm and calculated one.  
Reno acted on impulses, and Rufus would think about something, maybe for hours until he did it. He was one of those people that had to consider every single fucking possibility.  
Reno linked his arms behind his head, looking out of the windscreen (which needed a wash, incidentally) onto the ShinRa air hangar.

Their relationship had, of course, been kept secret- at least for now. Rufus had said there were complications, and Reno had been reluctant to agree, but their secret meetings held a special sort of excitement anyway. Reno did understand that Rufus had to worry about his father, the future of the company, reputation, respect, blah blah blah, all that bullshit.  
It would only be Tseng to send him to fix the plane when apparently the entire console was blown due to someone spilling coffee all over it.

If he didn't know better, Reno would've said that he caused it, but he didn't remember and he broke so many things on a daily basis he had a certain knack for wiggling out of the blame. There always seemed to be gaps in his memory due to his random bursts of merry drinking and the knocks on the head he would always receive when going out on a mission.

But whether or not Tseng acted like he had a pole up his ass, (two poles in fact) things were as good as they could be. Leaning back into the helicopter chair, Reno was tempted to snooze for a while, the effects of yesterdays' bourbon riot still not wearing off. He reminded himself not to let Rude buy a drink for him again and not ask him what it is before drinking it. That was asking for trouble, a hangover to rule all hangovers and maybe even a case of food poisoning on the side. Reno did drink, but he couldn't understand why Rude liked some of the alcohol he did. He was just about to close his eyes to get the sleep he was promising himself earlier and stop wondering about Rude's strange tendencies, when he heard calls from other ShinRa employees on the air hangar door.

_Shit, _he thought sitting up and looking around the cockpit to try and find something he could look useful doing. Standing up, he picked up a screwdriver and started to unscrew one of the levers from the console.

It was completely un-necessary to the maintenance, but whoever was coming would never know.

Unless it was Tseng, come back to hound his ass again.  
He heard slow steps coming up the metal stairway into the cockpit of the helicopter and refused to look around. If Tseng wanted to beat the crap out of him, then at least Reno would make sure he got the surprise factor. Turning around, Reno quickly swung his fist at whoever was creeping up behind him, only to have his arm stopped in midair by a strong hand.

Reno found himself looking at a ridiculously handsome, familiar blonde. "Let's not be too hasty, now…" The intruder said with a well-practiced smirk, meeting Reno's level gaze. What the hell? What was Rufus doing up here? Not only did Reno remember that Rufus –hated- aircraft, but to come and visit him during the day would have meant that he had blown off several meetings and about half a meter of pointless paperwork to come see him. It made Reno feel sort of warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Not that he wasn't warm and fuzzy on the outside.

"Are you in the habit of stalking people now, shachou?" Reno drawled, giving Rufus a silly grin. Actually, it wouldn't surprise him that Rufus knew how to stalk people- he was a vice president, after all. A very secretive one.

Rufus merely raised an eyebrow. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Wasn't I the one who found you trying to blend in with a pot plant so you could give Elena a fright with a stick of ShinRa's official dynamite?"

Reno sat on the console behind him and waved his hand lazily. That incident had been well over-exaggerated.

"Well, it was a long story. It had been a present from Rude, and it was a firework, not a stick of dynamite, and Elena had been particularly bitch-"

Reno stopped when he saw his boss roll his eyes at Reno's feeble attempt to explain himself. If he hadn't come across the redhead hiding, he would've blown at least 4 rooms apart in the building. Sure, Reno was mischievous and quick to act upon his feelings… but that's what Rufus loved about him.

"Fine, then. Let's stop talking about my failures as a person and about something more cheery, yo. To who do I owe the honour of this visit to, boss?" Reno said, purposely dropping the tone of his voice and fixing Rufus with a somewhat predatory stare.  
Lying slightly back on the console of the helicopter, with that devious look on his face, his shirt messily untucked as it always was and his red hair strewn about his face… Rufus didn't think that Reno could look any sexier and he knew the man did it to him on purpose. Slowly drawing himself up from the chair, Rufus stood and moved so close to him that their noses were almost touching.

"Me." He said simply, looking as calm and collected as ever. Reno stared right back at him, another mischievous grin playing on his face.  
He could soon change that.

"Well, then, _boss…_" Reno almost purred, his voice sending an involuntary shiver down Rufus' spine. "Shall we get down to business?" There wasn't any need for further conversation as Reno closed what little space was left between them and placed a gentle but wanting kiss on Rufus' lips. Rufus leaned into the kiss and snaked his arms around Reno's lanky frame, knowing that the moments they got to spend together were few and far between. Slowly, Reno grazed his tongue over Rufus' teeth, as if to ask for entry. Without a word (which would've been rather difficult anyway), he granted it and felt the redhead dance across the roof of his mouth, eliciting a shudder from the vice president. As the kisses slowly grew in passion, Rufus slid his hands under Reno's untucked shirt to ghost over his back, eliciting another deep purr from him. The unusual noises was just one of the things that made Reno endearing- he seemed so catlike. As he moved his hands over Reno's back to his stomach, Reno broke their lips apart and instead started to make gentle kisses down the side of Rufus' neck and then to his collarbone, drawing back the jacket Rufus was wearing a little to get better access. Just as Reno made a feeble attempt to try and rid Rufus of his shirt, did he hear calls from across the hangar platform again and drew back reluctantly. Rufus raised an eyebrow at him and did back up the 3 buttons the redhead had managed to undo.

"Oh, _shit…_I bet it's Tseng." Reno groaned, not wanting to look out of the helicopter windscreen. Someone or another always managed to interrupt the few moments he had with his lover, and 80 of the time, it was Tseng checking up on him to make sure he wasn't slacking.

Rufus just sat down again in one of the leather chairs bolted to the floor and gave Reno an amused look. "You know, if you didn't rub him the wrong way all the time, he would probably give you a break."  
Reno snorted and crossed his arms. "Not that cold bastard. He'd bake chocolate muffins for the President, first."

Sure enough, the familiar sound of feet coming up the flight of steps to the cockpit was heard and not a moment later, Tseng came in, looking as frigid as ever. He gave Reno a 'look' before noticing Rufus.

"Boss, what are you doing here?" He questioned calmly, clearly confused as to why the vice president was sitting in a broken helicopter with a redheaded pyromaniac. Rufus got to his feet again; slightly annoyed he couldn't sit down for more than a few minutes and flashed Reno a quick look. The 'come find me again later, okay?' one Reno only knew so well.

"I was merely checking up on the individual progress of the Turks," He explained, walking slowly over to the exit to stand by Tseng. "I'll continue with the rest of the group tomorrow. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting in ten minutes." Tseng nodded and Reno just gave him a cattish grin before he left, then realized he was left in the room with public enemy number one.

"So, have you fixed this yet, Reno?" Tseng questioned, eyeing him with disdain.

Reno looked around quickly for an excuse, and saw the lever he had unscrewed. Wrenching it out of the console, there were a few sparks and crackles as Tseng stared.

"Well… several of the gear sticks are busted, so you'll have to order a completely new console, yo." Reno finished; glad that no one would ever find out about the coffee incident. Chucking the gear stick to the side, he leaned against the console once more and Tseng sniffed at him. "Fine. You're installing it, though." He finished, and then followed Rufus' path out of the ship. Reno cursed colourfully out loud, and just as he had finished a particularly articulated string, Tseng popped his head back in the plane.

"While you're at it, give that windscreen a clean. And watch your mouth." He ended coldly, leaving for good. At least, Reno hoped. Sitting down on the useless, coffee-clogged console, Reno put his feet up again.

_That bastard… _Reno thought, hearing Tseng walking across to the air hangar exit. _Oh well. I'm glad I was put on maintenance after all._

Grinning, he remembered Rufus' silent promise to see him later.

Perhaps things weren't as bad as they seemed.

* * *

My first FF7 fiction, I thought I'd give this pairing a try as they seemed fun to write and it turned out they were. Any comments helpful. 


End file.
